The Prince of Peace
by Esprix
Summary: Peace has come to the four nations, and Zuko is presiding over the peace accords. Aang, however, is determined to break his concentration... Inspired by a kink challenge!


Zuko liked what he saw. Here, at the final meeting of peace between the four nations, he sat, Fire Lord at last, having masterminded this accord. It was not what his father wanted, nor his sister, but what he wanted - an end to war and the beginning of a new era.

Representatives from the Water and Earth Tribes had arrived, and he had brought his delegation from the Fire Nation. They waited only on Aang, sole representative of Air.

Sokka, part of the Water delegation and sitting next to Zuko, leaned over to him. "Where is he?" he asked.

Zuko smirked and whispered, "Don't worry. I know exactly where he is."

What Sokka didn't know was Aang was already there. He had stolen in under Zuko's robes earlier, unseen by anyone, but definitely felt by Zuko.

It was a little game they played, when they were in the mood. Zuko enjoyed Aang's playfulness, and Aang loved poking fun at how formally Zuko behaved at royal functions, such as this one. So, to their own mutual benefit, Aang would sometimes pleasure Zuko during such functions, and Zuko would work to maintain his composure, and Aang would see if he could make him break his concentration.

So while dignitaries, royalty and the like milled about the great hall, enjoying drink and conversation and politics and hope, Zuko sat, motionless, on his great throne at the head of the table, while Aang licked his balls and sucked his cock and worked him into a frenzy underneath his robes.

Aang was very good at this by now - they'd been at it for a few months by this point - and knew exactly what Zuko liked. First he'd carefully lick his balls, one by one, causing his cock to go completely rigid. Then he would slowly lick up and down the shaft, tickling the sensitive skin underneath, watching the head swell with each lick. Driving Zuko mad, eventually Aang would see pre-cum seeping out of the slit, and knew it was time to move on to the next stage.

During this, Zuko maintained his composure. Occassionally people would come up and talk with him, or congratulate him on his peace accords, and he would simply smile and nod, sometimes offering a word or two, but he was very careful not to say too much, lest the squeak in his voice give him away, as it was these times when Aang would double his efforts to make Zuko crack.

Meanwhile, Aang was hard at work on Zuko's cock. Sucking the head, then slowly making his way completely down the shaft with his mouth, then sucking hard while pulling back, then alternating fast and slow, fast and slow, coaxing as much pre-cum out as he could, savoring each taste. Zuko could see Aang's eager face and wide eyes, smiling and enjoying trying to get Zuko to react in some way, knowing he was bringing him excrutiating pleasure the entire time.

Finally, as the assembled guests were growing restless (and Zuko was nearing his climax), Sokka's father stood. "Before signing the final peace treaties, we of the Water Tribe would like to take a moment to recognize the one man who stopped the war and brought us to this peaceful resolution." He raised his goblet, turned to the head of the table and shouted, "To Lord Zuko!"

The rest of the assemblage stood, raised their own goblets, and all shouted, "To Lord Zuko!"

Zuko did not stand. In fact, he blushed, opened his mouth, and squeaked.

Toph, standing with the Earth Tribe, laughed out loud, and the rest soon chuckled as well. zuko continued to blush. In fact, Sokka noticed, he was sweating a bit on his upper lip.

"Too modest to accept such praise, are you, Zuko?" said Sokka's father, and he laughed softly again. "Well, you may not think you deserve it, but we all do!" He again raised his glass, and drank it down.

As the rest of the gathered people also drank noisily from their goblets, reiterating praise for Zuko, Sokka noticed Zuko bite his lower lip, then gasp very quietly, then seem to relax and smile, his eyes glazing over for a few moments.

Sokka's eyes suddenly widened, cup still raised to is face.

Where, exactly, was Aang, he wondered... 


End file.
